Love with Kerry Young
On Smithy's first day as Sergeant, he fell for Kerry the minute he laid eyes on her. After the pair ended up kissing that very same day, Kerry and Smithy developed a relationship largely ignoring Luke. But when Luke left Sun Hill, Kerry was heartbroken and vowed never to let a man treat her that way again. As things began to get more serious, Smithy built up the courage to ask Kerry out for a drink, which she accepted. However, he then backed out after he claimed to think that a romantic relationship between a Sergeant and a PC would not work and denied that he was attracted to her. But knowing that he couldn't resist his chances with her, Kerry seduced Smithy in his car while patrolling an obbo on a gang of teenage joyriders with PC Des Taviner and were caught out half naked on the back seat by an unimpressed Des after the area car was stolen. Smithy thereafter stated that his relationship with Kerry was strictly professional and they were to remain colleagues. But he later regretted pushing her away because when Kerry began a relationship with PC Cameron Tait, Smithy grew increasingly jealous because of his true feelings for her and even warned Cameron off about Kerry's so-called 'reputation'. After an argument between Kerry and Smithy on the subject after a heavy drinking session, they slept together. However, Kerry had no memory of her night of passion with Smithy and felt gulity for cheating on Cameron. But seizing the situation as an opportunity to get close to Kerry and get one over Smithy out of his hatred and jealousy for the Sergeant, corrupt officer PC Gabriel Kent took advantage and coldly manipulated Kerry into thinking that Smithy had raped her, pressing her to make an official allegation. Kerry however decided not to press charges against Smithy, but Gabriel wouldn't let it rest and spread word of the allegation around the station. As soon as the rumour became the talk of the whole relief and PC Andera Dunbar, an undercover journalist, leaked it to the press, Smithy felt the pressure from his colleagues resulting in the station being divided over whose side they were on. Eventually, Kerry dropped the allegation completely after realising that Smithy was incapable of rape, though his reputation was severely damaged. But soon afterwards unknown to Smithy, Kerry was violently raped by the increasingly menacing Gabriel, who knew that no one would believe her after the allegations against Smithy. Gabriel even made sure Kerry kept quiet about the rape by blackmailing her for neglecting her duty during an armed robbery at a bank and managed to twist things enough to make Cameron leave Sun Hill after he deliberately goaded Cameron into assaulting him in the station canteen. Kerry went completely off the rails when she couldn't tell the truth and her behaviour became more and more erratic. No longer happy-go-lucky, she turned into a very different person, alienated herself from her friends and colleagues and was guided by a darker force. Alarmed at her self-destructive behaviour, Smithy grew increasingly sympathetic towards Kerry and remained loyal to her, even when she started a relationship with the notorious criminal David Radford whilst undercover to expose the highly criminal family, the Radfords and faced being suspended from the Met following her involvement in an armed robbery. When Kerry's father was hospitalised after having a stroke on the day after her suspension, Smithy rushed to her side to ensure her safety. Kerry knew how ruined her life was after her rape and how she had only made things worse with her foolish actions with the Radfords. Wrecked with shame about how she had disgraced the Force, she relived all the folly of her life and poured out the error and foolishness of her mistakes. Smithy was completely sympathetic towards Kerry and comforted her. Upon realising that it was time to pour his heart out to her at last, Smithy finally told Kerry he loved her and how much she really meant to him. Kerry finally discovered the true depths of her feelings for Smithy, realising that she was truly in love with him and always had been. His declaration of love made her realise that there was still something good in her life and still hope for her. After finally finding the comfort that she needed in Smithy, Kerry finally began to see the light once again. Unknown to Smithy, Kerry had discovered that Gabriel was working with the Force under a false identity and Andrea's role as an undercover journalist. Kerry decided to reveal all the secrets she knew before resigning from the Police Force, prompting her to declare her love for Smithy. But just moments after Kerry told Smithy she loved him too, their life together was cruelly cut short when the evil Gabriel, determined to stop Kerry from exposing him, took aim from the rooftop of a nearby building with a sniper rifle and shot her. Kerry was mercilessly gunned down in Smithy's arms and he cradled her as she was left fighting for her life; staying with her when she was taken to hospital and watching as the doctors tried to save her. But although every effort was made to save Kerry, she tragically died shortly upon arrival at hospital, with Smithy at her side. Devastated and heartbroken, Smithy went mad with grief and swore that he would find Kerry's murderer and avenge her death out of all his love for her.